


Superbat chat series

by Viraha



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fanart, I think?, I try with this tags, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Identity, batfam, but they love each other - Freeform, dunno, even if they don't know it, fanwork, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/pseuds/Viraha
Summary: This work will featuring the Batfamily™, Identity porn, Misunderstanding, Superman loves Batman but he doesn’t think Batman loves him, Batman loves Superman but he doesn’t think Superman loves him (because OF COURSE), Clark Kent is smitten for Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is smitten for Clark Kent.I love identity porn, all right?





	1. The son wants to know

**Author's Note:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉  
> ☞   
>  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)!  
>  ☜  
> ↬   
>  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Gossip between brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉   
>  ☞  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉   
>  ☞  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 


	3. Planning a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉   
>  ☞  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉   
>  ☞  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 


	4. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉   
>  ☞  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [EFP forum](http://www.freeforumzone.com/u/4642/3940799/Maiko-chan/scheda.aspx), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉   
>  ☞  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)! ☜   
>  ↬  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) + [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉  
> ☞   
>  If you like my contents and my stories, consider if supporting me on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/viraha)!  
>  ☜  
> ↬   
>  If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 


End file.
